hunhan
by almurfa
Summary: hunhan gs


Namanya `Lu Han, Designer terkemuka dengan latar belakang keluarga yang bisa membeli semua Mall yang ada di Korea tanpa membuat mereka kehabisan kantung kantung uang yang selalu dicari oleh manusia di seluruh dunia. Wanita dengan rambut violet sebatas bahu, tubuh tinggi dan langsing impian semua wanita, wajah cantik namun terkesan sedikit angkuh juga manis. Lu Han, lulusan terbaik sekolah design Prancis yang telah meraih segala peruntungannya dengan predikat Designer muda terbaik se-Korea. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan jari lentiknya yang dapat mengubah sehelai kain jadi sepotong gaun yang akan jadi rebutan para sosialita.

Lu han, sempurna dengan segala harta dan kemampuannya.

Lu Han

Wanita yang tak pernah mencintai sesuatu sebesar rasa cintanya pada warna hitam.

Ya,Hitam

Luhan mencintai hitam

Sangat.

….

"ganti pin itu dengan yang ini, assisten Cha." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah pin berbentuk seperti jepit rambut dengan sebuah mutiara yang menjadi daya pikatnya.

"Baik nona, tapi bukankah pin sebelumnya terlihat lebih mencolok?" Tanya asisten cha kurang mengerti,"aniya, warnanya terlalu kontras dengan warna peach gaun itu. Aku igin membuatnya sempurna." Asisten Cha mengangguk mengerti. Luhan kembali berkutik dengan kertas-kertas hasil designyang tengah digarapnya untuk project musim dingin.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang wanita muda dengan seragam khas butik Luhan masuk ruangan dengan sedikit tergesa, "Nona Luhan, ada seorang pelanggan yang protes dan memaksa untuk bertemu anda." Uacap wanita itu panik. Luhan menghela nafas malas, apa para pelanggannya tidak bisa membaca. Jelas-jelas tertulis di setiap tas belanja khusus butiknya bahwa protes bisa dilakukan melalui kontak yang sudah tertera. Jika saja pelanggan bukan raja, sudah luhan cerca sejak dulu. Luhan mengangguk malas dan segera pergi menuju ruang display. "ah, nona Choi? Lain kali sebaiknya kau ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Ucap luhan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Seorang wanita cantik tengah menggerutu kesal, sesekali dia mengkritisi pelayanan di butik yang katanya terbaik itu terang-terangan hingga membuat beberapa oelayan disana hanya menundukan kepala meminta maaf. "kenapa pemiliknya lama sekali! Kalian pikir aku disini hanya untuk membuang-buang waktu?!"

"Maaf nyonya, nona kami tengah sib-"

"apa anda yang mencari saya?" luhan berjalan santai kearah pelangan yang kelihatannya datang bersama pacarnya yang sibuk mengurusi gadgetnya di sofa yang memang disediakan disana. Ia mengisyaratkan para pelayannya untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"apa kau pemiliknya?!" Tanya wanita itu judes. Terlihat sekali tak suka. "huh pantas saja, tak heran wanita sepertimu hanya menghasilkan baju sampah." Luhan hanya mngerutkan dahinya santai, "yah, apa yang membuat anda rela kembali ke tokko sampah ini nona?"

"aku ingin uangku kembali!" ucapnya nyaring membuat beberapa pelanggan lainnya menoleh terganggu. Luhan masih tersenyum." Biar saya lihat dulu dimana letak masalah pakaian yang anda beli nona, jika memang itu kesalahan kami sesuai permintaan anda, aku bisa mengembalikan uang plus dengan biaya yang anda habiskan untuk kemari." Wanita itu melempar tas pakaiannya kelantai secara kasar, membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian pelanggan. Lelaki yang bersama wanita itu terlihat bosan dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan datar namun tak melakukan apapun.

Dengan segera seorang pelayan sigap mengambil tas pakaian itu sebelum luhan berlutut untuk mengambilnya, lalu memberikannya ke Luhan yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih pelan.

Luhan membuka bungkusan itu hati-hati, gaun selutut dengan bagian punggung yang sedikit terbuka, warna aquamarine dengan motif bunga yang cantik membuat gaun itu cocok dipakai untuk acara semi formal. Luhan mencoba mencari kesalahan pada gaun itu, dengan cepat matanya menangkap kesalahan yang dicarinya, benang di ujung gaun itu sedikit tercerai, luhan masih mengematinya dengan teliti.

"maaf nona, tapi kami tak bisa mengembalikan uang untuk gaun anda," ucap luhan kalem setelah mengecek gaun itu.

"apa?! Apa matamu buta?! Jelas jelas gaun itu tak layak pakai!" wanita itu melotot kesal.

"nona, aku berani menjamin bahwa 100% gaun butikku apalagi yang ku design dengan tanganku sendiri tidak akan mungkin rusak karena, pertama aku membuatnya tanpa meggunakan mesin, kedua, kami selalu mengecek barang kami dan memastikannya sebelum dijual. Lagipula jika dilihat gaun ini pasti sudah tersangkut benda tajam seperti paku atau mungkin gantungan pakaian atau kenop pintu. Apa aku benar?" ucap luhan manjang lebar sambil mengamati ekspresi terkejut pelanggannya itu, "Lagipula ini sudah 3 hari sejak anda membelinya, umumnya orang akan langsung menukarnya jika itu memang kesalahan dari kami."

Wanita itu terlihat tidak terima, ia baru saja akan membantah jika saja tangannya tidak dicekal oleh lelaki yang datang bersamanya. "Sulli, cukup! Kau sudah kalah. Maafkan dia, jika kau merasa rugi kau bisa hubungi no ini." Ucap lelaki itu datar seraya memberikan kartu namanya pada luhan. "aniya, aku tak membutuhkannya. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, selamat siang. Aku akan mmperbaiki gaun cantik itu. Tolong kirim saja alamat nona sulli ke website kami, aku akan mengirim gaunnya jika sudah kuperbaiki." Ucap luhan sopan lalu kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah menjadi jingga dengan awan kelabu yang menutupi berkas oranyenya. Butik akan tutup sebentar lagi, luhan tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Setelah menitip beberapa pesan pada asisten cha, ia menuju parkiran mobil dimana mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam kesayangannya telah menunggu untuk dinaiki. Luhan mengendarai mobilnya santai, mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan lalu segera menuju apartemennya. Luhan tinggal sendiri. Dan luhan benci atau paling tidak ia tak menyukai kebisingan, ia segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannnya dengan pakaian santai, hanya sweater hitam dipadukan dengan hotpants putih yang dipakainya. Rambutnya hanya ia cepol agar tak mengganggunya saat memasak menu makan malamnya.

Luhan berencana memasak kimbab dengan isi bayam dengan potongan sosis dan saus. Sederhana. Walaupun mungkin lebih pantas disebut snack daripada menu makan malam. Ia berencana memakannya di ruang santai sambil menonton berita atau acara apapun yang dapat dilihatnya malam ini.

Luhan baru membuka mulutnya saat bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring, ia berdecak kesal, siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini, padahal seingatnya dia tak punya janji akan bertemu dengan siapapun. Ia mengintip intercom dan menemukan sepasang manusia yang tengah sibuk menunggu, dan luhan tak mengenal mereka. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh sapaan mereka. "Annyeonghaseyo!" ucap mereka serentak. Luhan hanya menatap mereka bingung. Menyadari tatapan luhan, lelaki tinggi yang menghalangi pandangan itu segera memperkenalkan diri, "selamat malam, namaku Park Chanyeol, dan wanita mungil disebelahku adalah istriku, Park Baekhyun. Kami datang untuk menyapa. Ngomong-ngomong kami penghuni baru kamar sebelah." Ucapnya menunjuk kamar sebelah luhan. Luhan hanya melirik lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya basa-basi, "silahkan masuk." Luhan adalah wanita berpendidikan, jadi mana mungkin ia membiarkan tetangga barunya itu terlalu lama berdiri canggung dibalik pintu apartemennya. Lagipula ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Luhan mempersilahkan pasangan itu masuk sambil bergumam minta maaf karena apartemennya berantakan, "apa kalian sudah makan malam? Kebetulan aku membuat beberapa kimbab, kurasa aku tak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri."

"tidak perlu Luhan-ssi, maaf merepotkan."

Mereka memperkenalkan diri dan mengobrol dengan seru juga bercerita malu-malu tentang kisah pasangan baru itu. Apalagi umur mereka yang tak jauh berbeda membuat chanyeol lega karena baekhyun tidak akan kesepian karena ada luhan yang bisa dijadikan teman mengobrol. Setelah beberapa lama pasangan itu berpamitan karena tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat luhan lebih banyak lagi, apalagi setelah mereka tahu bahwa luhan adalah seorang designer.

Luhan mengantar pasangan itu hinggal pintu apartemennya dan kembali kedalam, nafsu makannya sesungguhnya sudah hilang sejak mendengar bunyi bel tadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kimbabnya di kulkas untuk keesokan harinya.

Setelah menggunakan krim malamnya, luhan menjatuhkan diri keatas ranjang empuknya, menarik selimut tebal dan mematikan lampu kamar agar bisa cepat tertidur. Besok akan jadi hari yang cukup berat baginya, jam tujuh pagi besok luhan harus sudah melakukan rapat bulanan dengan karyawan butiknya, lalu menyelesaikan bagian akhir rancangan gaun pernikahan yang sudah dipesan jauh hari, dan juga akan ada makan malam bersama keluarga yang mengharuskannya untuk datang. Sebenarnya jika luhan tak datang orangtuanya akan memaklumi, hanya saja entah alasan apa keduanya mengharuskan luhan untuk datang tanpa menerima alasan apapun.

Luhan mengutuk alarm yang ternyata rusak tanpa luhan ketahui sebabnya hingga membuat gadis itu terlambat bangun pagi. Ia berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa mempedulikan kondisi kamarnya yang kini tak lagi rapi seperti sebelumnya. Ia menyambar sembarangan sweater longgar dan memakai jeans ketat untuk bawahannya. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai namun sedikit luhan permanis dengan topi rajutan hitam miliknya yang senada dengan warna baju dan wedgesnya.

Sepuluh menit lagi luhan terlambat dan ia belum sarapan, luhan punya sedikit masalah pencernaan yang membuatnya pucat sepanjang hari jika tak sarapan. Apalagi sejak semalam luhan tak memberi asupan apapun untuk perut kurusnya yanga malang. Ia berlari tergesa keluar dari apartemennya bahkan tak sempat meminta maaf pada seorang lelaki dengan koper yang ditabraknya di depan lift. Ia bertemu dengan pasangan chanbaek di tempat parkir dan menyapa keduanya tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Luhan masuk kedalam mobil namun terpaksa menahan gasnya saat baekhyun mengetukkan jari di jendela mobilnya. Luhan baru akan bertanya saat baekyun dengan cepat mendahului.

"bawalah, kau pasti belum sarapan. Kau bisa memakannya dijalan. Hati-hati dan jangan terburu-buru ya." Luhan tersenyum tulus menerima sepotong sandwich dan air mineral dari baekhyun. Setelah mengangguk dan berterima kasih luhan langsung menjalankan mobilnya sesuai pesan baekhyun.

"sajangnim, 5 menit lagi rapat akan dimulai." Seorang pria berumur 30-an memberitahu atasannya yang masih sibuk mengecek laporan dan menandatanganinya. Bos yang bahkan berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya begumam pelan mengiyakan.

Oh Sehun, lelaki 25 tahun yang sudah dipercaya memegang jabatan tinggi disalah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Setelah memandatangani berkas terakhirnya ia menyambar jasnya dan membenahi dasinya untuk segera datang ke rapat yang disebutan sekertarisnya.

"sekertaris yu, apa jadwalku setelah rapat?" yang ditanya dengan lancar menjawab pertanyaan bos mudanya, " anda akan ada makan siang dengan nona Aeri, setelah itu anda harus pergi ke butik untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk makan malam dengan keluarga Wu, s lalu malam harinya anda akan makan malam dengan keluarga Wu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tak berkomentar apapun, namun sekertars yu paham, bos nya pasti lelah dengan segela bentuk formalitas pekerjaannya. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka dengan segala formalitas pekerjaan yang penuh basa-basi. Pagi tadi moodnya sedikit turun karena jam penerbangan yang terlambat, membuatnya tak memiliki waktu istirahat dari perjalanan bisnis, ditabrak oleh wanita yang bahkan tak berbalik untuk minta maaf ditambah lagi telpon dari sekertaris yu bahwa banyak hal dika tor yang harus diselesaikan.

Sehun mendengarkan isi rapat dengan setengah hati, matanya terasa begitu perih melihat pantulan proyektor yang menampilkan kondisi perusahaan yang untungnya stabil dan berangsur-angsur mengalami sedikit kenaikan.

Rapat telah selesai dan sehun masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum makan siangnya dengan Aeri, ia meminta sekertaris yu untuk membangunkannya jika jamnya tiba karena sehun ingin merilekskan matanya yang sudah sangat lelah. Well, hampir tiga hari ini sehun selalu kekurangan tidur, membuat matanya mulai dikelilingi kantung panda yang menghitam.

Baru saja sehun membaringkan punggungnya disofa ruangannya saat hp nya berdering keras, ini pasti dari sepupunya, terbukti dari nada dering khusus yang sengaja sehun pasang di hpnya. Dengan malas sehun menyambar hpnya dan hendak menanyakan perihal sepupunya menelepon.

"S-sehun? Bantu aku! Suamiku, oh astaga, Chanyeol terluka! Cepat tolong aku sialan!" sehun hendak mengumpat saat ia sadar apa yang sepupunya ucapkan. "tunggu aku noona, aku kesana sekarang."

…

Jika membunuh bukanlah perbuatan dosa, bisakah sehun melakukannya sekarang? Dua puluh menit lalu, jantungnya hampir copot saat mendengar kakak iparnya terluka, dan begitu ia datang, yang luhan lihat hanyalah chanyeol yang sedang menikmati kopi dengan santai, dengan jari yang dihias dengan perban rapih tanpa ada kesan dramatis sedikitpun.

Saat sehun masuk yang ia dapatkan hanyalah senyum ramah hyung dan ucapan, "oh? Kau atang hun? Ada apa?"

Seketika itu ingin rasanya ia meninju wahjah tak berdosa kakak perempuan manisnya dan menenggelamkannya ke laut merah.

Sehun masih mematang ditempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun, dalam hitungan ketiga, ia berbalik badan dan meninggalkan aparteman kakaknya itu bersama dengan wajah bingung iparnya yang tak peka.

Sehun berencana berhenti di sebuah kedai kecil penjual kopi untuk menahan rasa kantuknya, hanya saja lagi-lagi sekertarisnya meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke butik karena jadwal pertemuan yang berubah, dan makan siangnya dengan Aeri yang terpaksa dibatalkan.

Ia memutar arah dan langsung menuju alamat butik yang baru saja ia terima. Sebelumnya, sehun jarang pergi ke butik, pemilik butik-butik terkenallah yang datang dan mengukurnya, selebihnya segala urusan akan dambil alih oleh asisten ataupun sekertarisnya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah halaman parkir yang tak terlalu luas didepan sebuah bangunan dengan arsitektur klasik khas eropa, didepannya terdapat banyak pot-pot berisi bunga-bunga cantik yang merkar dan harum, gedung itu tidak memiliki papan nama atau logo seperti butik pada umumnya, tanpa mau terlalu lama berpikir, sehun segera memasuki bangunan itu dan langsung dsambut oleh seorang pegawai yang mempersilahkannya masuk, sehun sedikit terkagum dengan penataan interior dan pakaian yang dipajang. Sehun akui baju-baju yang dipajang disini bukanlah baju murahan.

Pegawai yang menyambut sehun mempersilahkan sehun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya berisi pakaian-pakaian yang sehun juga akui lebih bagus dari ruangan sebelumnya. Pegawai tadi menyuruh sehun untuk duduk menunggu manager dan pemilik butik datang. Sembari menunggu, sehun mulai melihat-lihat berbagai macam jas dan kemeja yang dipajang. Tak lama kemudian pntu ruangan terbuka, seorang wanita berpakian modis dengan wajah manis memasuki ruangan.

"Oh Sehun-ssi? Slamat datang dibutik kami." Sapanya ramah, "kudengar anda membutuhkan pakaian untuk acara makan malam?" tanyanya kemudian.

"ya, benar."jawab sehun singkat dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman ramah, "baiklah, tapi kami benar-benar minta maaf, nona Luhan sedang mengurus sedikit pekerjaan, saya tau ini merepotkan, tapi bisakah anda menunggu sekitar 3 menit lagi?"

TBC

…

Haii Al balik (lagi-lagi) dengan ff baru ^^ al bener-bener minta maaf karena ga nepatin janji buat update ff lain dengan cepat, kegiatan sekolah Al bener-bener bikin Al gapunya waktu untuk itu, Al benar-benar minta maaf.

Kalau kalian mau tau, rutinitas al sehari-hari: sekolah jam 7 sampai jam 15.30, dan khusus buat hari selasa, rabu, kamis, jumat al punya kegiatan ekstra yang bikin al pulang jam 6 sore, dilanjut belajar dan garap semua tugas sampai begadang. Nah weekend al juga masih ada kegiatan latihan untuk perkemahan tanggal 23 maret nanti.

Al bahkan sekarang ga punya waktu buat sekedar baca ff dari kakak author pasti kepotong-potong.

Sekali lagi al benar-benar minta maaf.

Al akan selalu berusaha update jika ada waktu kosong.

Terima kasih buat semua readers yang masih dukung Al, luv you all ^^

See you next timee—


End file.
